


The Games We Play

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	The Games We Play

"Nate," Blair waved him over.

"Hi, Blair."

"Let's play Sleeping Beauty."

Grabbing his hand Blair went to drag him off to the blanket that was laid out on the grass, because Sleeping Beauty doesn't get dirty.

"Where are you two going?"

"None of your business Chuck." Blair huffed.

"Come on Nate."

"Let him play with the boys," Chuck challenged.

"Nate wants to play with me, don't you?" Blair stuck her bottom lip out as she waited for his answer.

"See you later Chuck. Come on Blair."


End file.
